Shinobi at Hogwarts
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After their final battle, both Naruto and Sasuke die, leaving the Shinobi world, but they are reborn into a new world with all their memories. Now how will the wizarding world fair with Konoha's number one hyper active ninja reborn as it's greatest hero? read and find out, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people here's a new story I thought I would try out, I hope you enjoy**.****

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto or any other anime/manga/books used in this story**

"_Looks like this is the end," Naruto coughed up blood as he lay next to a dying Sasuke, the two had just finished their battle after sealing Kaguya and now both were bleeding out at the valley of the end, both worse for ware and both missing an arm after their Rasengan and Chidori collided._

"_Yeah though we do have one thing left to do," using a little of their remaining strength, the two joined their remaining hands together and released everyone from the infinite Tsukuyomi, as well as the Bijuu from the prisons Sasuke placed them in._

"_Well it looks like you finally won dobe," Sasuke said with blood dripping out of his mouth. "Though for some reason this doesn't feel like the end."_

"_I know, it feels more like the beginning to something," Naruto smirked as all of the Bijuu, including Kurama, gathered in a circle around the two of them._

_Glancing at each other all Nine of the Bijuu nodded in agreement, without a word, all nine Bijuu were engulfed in a blinding white light before splitting into two orbs, Yin and Yang, aside from Kurama, and flying into each of the boy's, the Yang half of all nine Bijuu flying into Sasuke while the Yin halves entered Naruto, causing both to begin glowing._

_As the glowing stopped both Naruto and Sasuke lay there as they each took their last breath, a smile on both of their faces._

_**Void**_

_Inside a black empty plain both Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes and found themselves looking at Kaguya, her arms bound as she looked at both of them with sad eyes._

"_So it looks like you two have finally arrived Asura, Indra, I was wondering when you would arrive," Kaguya said with a small sad smile._

"_Where are we?" Naruto asked his body tensing at the sight of Kaguya, though he felt bad for her being chained up like that._

"_We are in the void, a place where those who hold the power of the Shinju wait," she smiled._

"_Wait for what?" Sasuke asked also tensing at the sight of Kaguya._

"_I don't know, since I'm chained up I haven't really had a reason to find out what we wait for," she said looking down. "Though I have a feeling that you two won't have to wait very long."_

_As she said this a white light appeared behind both of them before vanishing to reveal Madara and Hashirama._

"_Well, it looks like the old man was right, he was able to send us to where these two were so we could give them our gifts," Hashirama said with a wide smirk, getting a sigh from Madara._

"_Yes, though we don't have much time, so let's do this quick," Madara said before moving over to Naruto while Hashirama moved over to Sasuke._

_Without a word, Madara placed his hands over Naruto's eye and began transferring his Chakra into him while Hashirama placed his hand on Sasuke's head, doing the same._

"_What the hell did you two do?" Naruto asked glancing between the two founders of Konoha._

"_Since you already have the same power as Hashirama, I have given you my Sharingan, it's advanced forms, all of my chakra and my knowledge as a shinobi," Madara said as he began to fade away._

"_Like Madara, I have given you all of my chakra and Jutsu, this way things can stay even between you two," Hashirama smirked before both of them vanished._

"_What do you think they meant by that?" Naruto asked curiously getting a sigh from Sasuke and Kaguya._

"_They mean that you two will be reincarnated, and in order to provide a little balance between you two, they have given you each the their abilities, for Naruto, since you already had Hashirama's ability for perfect chakra control, though you never unlocked it until after you beat Kurama, you were given Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, as well as the Rinnegan and Rinne Sharingan," Kaguya said getting wide eyes from the two. "For Sasuke, since he already has a pair of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinne Sharingan, Hashirama has given you his perfect chakra control, which will allow you to combine any of the five elements into sub elements, something Naruto already had though had never used."_

"_How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan flaring to life, causing Kaguya to smirk._

_Using her hands to motion them both closer to her, Kaguya appeared before both of them with a small smile._

"_Because, I have a gift for you each as well," she said kissing Sasuke on the cheek before turning to Naruto and accidentally kissing him on the lips as he turned his head to face her at the same moment she turned to kiss his cheek._

_For a few moments the two stayed like that, theirs eyes wide in shock, especially as the chains that bound Kaguya shattered before reforming around both Kaguya and Naruto._

"_Well that's not what I was planning to happen," Kaguya said with a small blush as they broke the kiss, ignoring the stunned look from Sasuke._

"_Um, sorry about that," Naruto said trying to avoid meeting the rabbit goddesses gaze._

"_It's alright, in fact," she leaned in to his ear. "I rather enjoyed the kiss, and hope to enjoy more, since that kiss bound us together for all of eternity," Naruto's face gained a blush that caused Kaguya to chuckle, and even caused Sasuke to smirk a little._

"_So what's going to happen now?" Sasuke asked getting over Naruto kissing a much older woman, one that nearly killed both of them._

"_Now we just wait to be reborn into another life," Kaguya smirked before a blinding white light engulfed the three of them._

"Wake up," a pair of cauldron blue eyes snapped open as Naruto sat up holding his head.

'_Damn, that dream again, I wonder if that mean's I'll be running into Sasuke and Kaguya soon,'_ Naruto thought to himself as the pounding on his 'bedroom' door continued.

"Are you up yet?" came an annoying shrike from the other side of the door.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, just let me get changed," Naruto said as his 'aunt' gave a huff before leaving.

Sighing, Naruto stood up in the cramped broom closet that he was 'forced' to call his room and began getting ready for the long day he knew was coming.

It had been nearly eleven years since the three were reborn into a new world, and while he didn't know where Sasuke or Kaguya were he had been reborn as Naruto Potter, the son of Lilly and James Potter.

A year after he was reborn an evil wizard named Voldemort arrived at the Potter house and killed both of Naruto's new parents before turning his wand on him, then vanished leaving Naruto with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

With Voldemort gone and his parents dead Naruto had been forced to live with his aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, who happened to have a son, Dudley, who was the same age as Naruto.

Over the next eleven years Naruto grew up with the Dursley's, following their 'rules' though at the age of five he began accessing his chakra and training; through his training he had learnt about the magical community, which his parents belonged to, and began learning everything about the magical world, which was easy thanks to the Sharingan he received from Madara.

While learning about magic and the magical world, Naruto had decided to keep what he learnt on the down low since, from the 'punishments' that he received from his aunt and uncle when he 'accidentally' used magic, they didn't like anything to do with magic.

Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto headed to the kitchen where he found stopping to look at himself in a mirror he passed; since his rebirth, Naruto kept his cauldron blue eyes, though again he looked a lot like his dad, James Potter, except that his hair was now the same dark red as his mother, Lily Potter.

Shaking his head, Naruto entered the kitchen where his uncle and was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper; without a word, Naruto moved towards the stove and began cooking breakfast for the family, though in his opinion his Uncle and cousin should really cut back.

Suddenly Naruto repressed a snicker as Dudley came waddling into the room looking like a cow, wearing a red uniform for the school he was going to, some place called Smelting's.

"Oh look at my little Dudleykins," Petunia gushed as Naruto placed the food on the table, before the sound of the mail slot opening reached everyone's ears. "Well what are you waiting for, an invitation, get the mail," Petunia snapped at Naruto, who rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.

'_Well now, this is interesting,'_ Naruto thought as he looked through the mail, finding a letter addressed to him. _"Looks like I can stop hiding a little now,"_ Naruto smirked as he returned to the kitchen, opening the letter as he went.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

As Naruto entered the kitchen he absentmindedly tossed the rest of the mail at his uncle, who glared at him before raising an eyebrow at the fact Naruto was reading a letter.

"You boy, what do you think you're doing?" Vernon asked as Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and began writing down a response.

"I'm writing a response to the acceptance letter I just received from Hogwarts," he said as he held out an arm, allowing an owl to fly in and land on it, causing his aunt and uncle to pale.

Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto tied the letter to the owl's leg before letting it take off; once it was gone Naruto turned to his meal, only to see his uncle literally foaming at the mouth in anger.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked, though he already knew what his problem was.

"What do you think you're doing," Vernon yelled, a vain throbbing on his head. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Yeah, I just 'broke' your control over me by accepting the invitation to Hogwarts, where I'm pretty sure I will be accepted for my dashing good looks," Naruto smirked at the angry look on his aunt and uncles face. "And before you say anything stupid, let me tell you, I've known about the magical world for years, I've even been learning some really advanced magic, so if you plan to stop me, you're out of luck," Naruto smirked as he finished his food before, with a loud crack, he was gone.

'_Well that was fun'_ Naruto thought as he appeared in an alley across from a small pub known as the leaky cauldron, which was basically the gate way connecting the magical world and the none magical world. _'Though I should probably get my school supplies, though I have a strange feeling something interesting is going to happen.'_

With that thought in mind, Naruto walked through the Leaky Cauldron and out into a small alley where he found an the owner of the bar, Tom, talking to a girl about his age.

"What are you doing back here?" the old bar keeper asked glancing at Naruto as the door closed behind him.

"Um my name's Naruto Potter, and I came here to get my school supplies," Tom's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Naruto showed him the lightning scar.

"Bless my soul, you're really him, Naruto Potter," Tom said in awe, which caused Naruto's eye to twitch in annoyance, he knew he was going to be famous but if everyone acted like this then heads would start to role.

"Yes I am, now can we go, I really want to get my wand before I'm as old as you," Naruto said causing Tom to blink before nodding his head in embarrassment.

"Right, sorry about that, this is Hermione Granger by the way, she's a new student at Hogwarts to and I was about to help her get her school supplies as well," Tom motioned towards the girl, before turning back towards the wall, allowing Naruto to observe the girl.

Hermione was a rather attractive girl with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes; she was wearing a red and black sweater and a black skirt that reached passed her knees.

'_Wow, she's pretty cute,'_ Naruto thought with a small blush before remembering that him and Kaguya were already together, even though he hadn't seen her yet. _'But I technically fall under the CRA, and since I'm following my shinobi way since that's in my blood, I don't think Kaguya would mind,'_ he thought as he followed Tom and Hermione through Diagon Alley, ignoring Tom as he pointed out things and shops that they would be visiting after stopping at Gringotts.

"I'm sorry what," Naruto asked snapping out of his thoughts as Hermione tapped him on the shoulder; glancing up he found that they were inside Gringotts bank, standing in front of one of the Goblins, who was looking at him with an annoyed look.

"Um, he asked you if you had a key," Hermione said a little nervously, she was excited and nervous as well since she was entering a 'new' world.

"Oh, right, the key," Naruto reached into his pocket and using a bit of magic summoned the key to his family's vault. "Here you go," he handed the key to the goblin who inspected it, before calling another Goblin to take him down to the vault.

"Man that was a pain," Naruto sighed as he walked next to Hermione, his hands in his pocket fingering the small stone his clone had 'found' while in the bank; along with the key to his vault, Naruto had also summoned a letter for picking up something in another vault, curious, Naruto had sent the letter back before sending a clone to get the item in question, leaving a fake in its place. "I sure hope the rest of this trip isn't as bad as that stupide cart ride."

"Was it really that bad?" Hermione asked as Tom lead them to a robe shop, in order for them to get their school robes.

"You ever ridden a roller-coaster at an amusement park?" she nodded her head slowly. "Think of that, at terrifying speeds with very little protection against flying out," Hermione seemed to pale at the thought of that.

"That sounds terrifying," she said shakily, she never really liked roller-coasters.

"Yeah, though the good thing is I got plenty of money to help by school thing," Naruto smirked, he was planning to get other things aside from the basics, such as a few extra books, he had already snuck in and learnt how to apparate which he was very skilled in, even if he wasn't licensed to do so.

"Alright here we are, Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, this is where you'll get you're school robes, and once you're done here we'll head of to get your books," Tom said pushing them inside, where Madam Malkin, upon spotting them, rushed them into separate rooms in order to be measured.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," upon entering the fitting room Naruto looked at the other person that was being fitted for school robes and saw Sasuke smirking at him. "Bout time you showed up dobe, I was beginning to think you would never make it here."

"Good to see you to Teme, been a while," Naruto said as he got up on a stool and glanced at Sasuke, both activating their Mangekyo Sharingan in order to talk to each other without any distractions.

**Tsukuyomi**

Both Naruto and Sasuke appeared in a standing one a black

lake under a blood red moon.

"Good to see you again Teme, it's been a while," Naruto said with his fox like grin on his face.

"Eleven year, to long if you ask me," Sasuke shrugged with a smirk. "So how have you been enjoying your new life?"

"Ah, could be better, defeated a dark wizard at the age of one after he killed my parents, became famous without 'knowing' I became famous, began training around five hiding it from my idiotic relatives and waiting for the day I got that damned letter so I don't have to hide anymore," Naruto shrugged as if it happened every day. "What about you, how's life been treating the great Uchiha?"

"It's Malfoy now, and life has been rather interesting, born into a family of pureblooded wizards, who have a very old fashioned way of thinking, I began retraining at the age of five, keeping it secret from my parents, learnt a lot of magic over the years, again something I have to hide since I'm 'under aged', and I've been learning more about this world," he shrugged with a smirk. "Did you know that you are already a celebrity throughout the magical world, known by everybody by name for 'defeating' Voldemort, the 'greatest' dark wizard of the age," Naruto sighed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I know, though I'm really getting sick of it all," Naruto grumbled not meeting Sasuke's eyes, since he knew the Uchiha was smirking. "And I don't want to hear it from you."

"I didn't say anything," Sasuke smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing this was some form of punishment for all the years he had tormented Sasuke about his fangirls. "Though you do know you're probably going to have a lot of fangirls after you once you get to Hogwarts," Naruto turned as white as a ghost at that.

"Your goanna help me out with that right?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, gulping at the evil smirk on Sasuke's face that said he was going to watch and enjoy every minute of it, before something hit him. "You know, you're probably going to get a lot of fangirls as well, and if we see Kaguya at Hogwarts I'll at least be safe since I'll have a girlfriend," at this Sasuke paled almost as much as Naruto had, seeing as he was right.

"Alright fine, I'll help you, but you have to help me in return, I'm not going through my years at Hogwarts running from fan girls like I did back at the shinobi academy," Sasuke relented after realizing Naruto was right, though he would still have to deal with fan girls when Kaguya wasn't around.

"Deal," the two shook hands agreeing to help each other with fangirls. "Now I think we should be getting back, I know only about a minute's passed outside but I really want to keep my shinobi abilities on the down low for now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, don't want anyone to see our Sharingan," Sasuke agreed, seeing the value of keeping their shinobi abilities under wraps. "Though it would be a good idea to tell people that we trust with our lives, while keeping it secret is good and all, they're going to come out sooner or later and it would be good to have people we trust to help keep it under wraps."

Nodding in agreement, the two touched knuckles before leaving the Tsukuyomi, returning to the real world.

**Real World**

Both boys returned to find that Madam Malkin's and her assistant had just reentered the room carrying a set of robe's to try on Naruto.

Once Naruto had been fitted, the two rejoined Hermione, who was introduced to Sasuke, before heading to the wand shop, where the three got their wands; after getting their wands the three got their books and other supplies before parting ways, Sasuke leaving with his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, who were happy to meet Naruto and Hermione, despite her being Muggle born.

"Well that was an interesting day, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto asked watching out the window as Hermione and her parents left the pub, before glancing at a nearby table where an old man in a purple plum purple robe sat; the man had a long white beard, half-moon spectacles, and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Indeed, though I do have to wonder Naruto, how it is that you learnt about magic earlier then others, bare Mr. Malfoy," the man asked causing Naruto to smirk.

"Now that would be telling," Naruto had his infamous fox like grin on. "Tell you what, I'll give you three chances to earn my trust throughout the year, if, by the end of the year, you have earned my trust, I will tell you a little about myself, sound good?"

For a few moments the old man looked at Naruto with a gaze that reminded him of the third Hokage, it was one of understanding and patience but also of the utmost curiosity, and the drive to learn something new.

"Very well Naruto, I will agree to your term," the old man said with a trusting smile getting a nod from the boy.

"Cool, see you at Hogwarts then, Professor Dumbledore," Naruto smirked before, with a loud crack, he was gone, leaving a smiling headmaster.

**Thank's for reading an please leave lots of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people here's a new story I thought I would try out, I hope you enjoy**.****

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto or any other anime/manga/books used in this story**

Naruto let out a long sigh as he finished packing his trunk; all of his cloths and things were all sealed inside of a number of storage seals inside the trunk in order to make room for his books.

Today was finally the day, the day that he would be leaving the Dursley's for a whole year in order to attend Hogwarts, where he would hopefully find Kaguya; he wasn't exactly sure why but every time he thought about her he felt the need to see he and touch her, he assumed that it was because they were now bonded on a very deep level.

Shaking his head of the image of a smiling Kaguya, Naruto grabbed his trunk and headed down stairs, where he found his Aunt and Uncle waiting while glaring at him.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at the two, since he had just come to tell them he would be leaving and returning at the end of the year.

"We want you to change Dudley back to normal," his uncle said pointing at the oversized pig that was sitting in the living room; the only way they knew it was Dudley was because of his head, the rest of his body was that of a large pot belly pig.

"Why, I think he looks better this way," Naruto smirked at the vain throbbing on his uncle's neck; three days after Naruto's trip to Diagon Alley, Dudley had tried push him around, and in response, Naruto had changed him into a pig.

"He cannot attend smelting's looking like that, he can't even leave the house," Vernon bellowed as Naruto dug in his ear with his pinky, not really paying attention to his uncle.

"I still didn't hear a reason why I should change him back," Naruto said glancing at his aunt before whipping some earwax on a wall, getting a disgusted look from them. "Though since I'm leaving today, I guess I can change him back," without even looking Naruto pulled out his wand, pointed it at Dudley and changed him back to normal. "There, happy."

"Very," with one last look at his aunt and uncle, Naruto shook his head before, with a loud crake, he was gone.

"Damn they're so annoying," Naruto grumbled as he walked through Kings Cross Station, where he knew the train to Hogwarts would be leaving from. "At least I won't have to deal with them again for a whole year," he let out a relieved sigh. "Now I just have to find the platform the train is leaving from."

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching him, Naruto activated his Sharingan and looked around for a sign of the magical entrance to the platform, or a sign of magical people headed for the entrance; while he knew the platform existed he had no clue where it was, never having a reason to go looking for it, and having never been inside the train station before.

A small smirk grew on his face as, after a quick glance around, Naruto spotted a rather large group of redheaded people of varying ages, each with quite a bit of magical power, heading in towards platform nine, which is where he assumed was the home of the platform.

'_Man this is peaceful,'_ Naruto thought as he looked out the window as tree's and mountains passed by in a flash; after getting on the train and finding an empty compartment, Naruto had closed the door and sealed it shut so he have some peace before arriving at Hogwarts, knowing that the only people that would be able to open the door would be Sasuke and Kaguya.

"So, this is where you were hiding," glancing up Naruto saw that the door to his compartment had been opened by none other than Kaguya, who was smirking at him.

"Kaguya, what are you…" he stopped as Kaguya moved across the compartment with inhuman grace, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, getting wide eyes from Naruto.

"Is that any way to greet your wife, by asking what she's doing," Kaguya asked with a smirk at the dazed look on Naruto's face, which she found rather cute; like Naruto she remembered everything about her old life, and while she did still follow a lot of the customs she was raised around she found that she rather liked the way her new life was, where she didn't have to follow a strict life style, though she did still have to act presentable on certain occasions, seeing as she was the granddaughter to the queen of England. "I came to find you and introduce you to my new friend."

"Friend?" Naruto asked snapping out of his daze and glancing over Kaguya's shoulder where he saw a blushing Hermione. "Hay Hermione, been awhile," Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins, causing her blush to deepen.

"Wait, you two already know each other?" Kaguya asked pulling Hermione in and closing the door.

"Yeah, we got our school supplies at the same time," Naruto grinned causing Kaguya to blink. "We even ran into Sasuke, though I haven't seen him today," Kaguya blinked at that since she had just left Sasuke after asking if he had seen Naruto.

"I see, well that's interesting," Kaguya glanced at Hermione who was blushing while looking dejected at the news that about her and Naruto, while Naruto had gotten out a book on Transfiguration, being almost as clueless about Hermione's crush on him as he was about that Hyuga back in the shinobi world.

"Um, Kaguya, how exactly do you know Naruto?" Hermione asked curiously, while she wasn't sure what her feelings were for Naruto, since they had only met a few months ago, she did know, or at least hope, that they were friends. "And why did you say you were his wife?"

Naruto and Kaguya shared a small glance with each other, wondering if they should tell the girl anything or not; while both of them liked Hermione, neither were sure whether they trusted her enough to tell her, Kaguya having been told about Naruto and Sasuke's conversation when she saw Sasuke.

"It's complicated," Kaguya said hesitantly, getting a sad look from Hermione, who was feeling as if they didn't trust her.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's more we don't know you enough to tell you," Naruto smiled getting a nod of understanding from Hermione, she could see that, since the subject was probably personal and she had only known them for a short time. "Though once we get to know you better we'll tell you."

"Do you promise?" Hermione asked as the two once again shared a look.

"Yeah, it's a promise," Kaguya sighed as Naruto gave Hermione one of his fox like grins, causing the poor girl to grow an even deeper shade of red, before she hid behind a book she pulled out of her trunk, seeing as her and Kaguya had placed their trunks in the compartment.

With a small sigh Kaguya moved to sit across from Naruto, next to Hermione, before looking directly into his eyes as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, drawing her into a Tsukuyomi.

**Tsukuyomi**

Naruto smirked at Kaguya as the two of them appeared in the Tsukuyomi world, both standing on top of a black lake, Naruto sheepishly scratching the back of his head at the look Kaguya was giving him.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Naruto asked as Kaguya continued to stare at him with Byakugan activated, before she let out a tiered sigh, deactivating her dojutsu.

"*Sigh* No, you're not in trouble Naruto, though I did hope you would have grown out of making random promises to people," Naruto blinked at that. "When we kissed for the first time I saw all of your life, and I know you had a bad habit of making promises to people without really thinking about them, like that one to the priestess Shion," Naruto blushed at that, not meeting her gaze.

"So you know about that?" Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head; after the mission had ended and they returned Shion to the land of Demons, the priestess had dragged Naruto into a room and locked the door, before explaining exactly what she wanted, a month before the fourth war Naruto had received a letter from Shion telling him that she had twins, both girls, and even sent him a picture of the three of them.

"Yes, and I also know that you're an idiot when it comes to girls," she smirked at the confusion on Naruto's face, before moving to stand in front of him. "Though you're my idiot," she kissed him before breaking the Tsukuyomi.

**Tsukuyomi End**

Naruto blinked and looked around as he found himself back in the real world, before noticing a smirking Kaguya pulling out a book and beginning to read, though he blushed at the title of the book, which was little and orange.

'_What is she doing with that book?'_ Naruto mentally yelled at himself as he stared at the book Kaguya was reading, the Ichi Ichi paradise book: volume 1: The hidden fountain. _'I can't believe she's actually reading that,'_ Naruto was panicking hoping she didn't know he was the author.

At the age of seven, Naruto decided that he needed some money of his own, so that he could blend in better with people of the non-magical world, so within a month time, he had rewritten all of the Ichi Ichi Paradise series, using Jiraiya's name as an alias, though he also wrote another book series that was similar to the Ichi Ichi series but with more adventure and action instead of sex every five pages; within a week of getting the first of both books published, they had both made it to the number one slot of the must read books, and not just in London, but all over the world, in both the magical and non-magical community.

"Um, Kaguya, where did you get that book?" Naruto froze as she looked at him with a look that said 'I already know you wrote them'.

"I got it from the book store of course, and it's a really steamy read if you ask me," Naruto gained a red tint at that while Hermione read the title, curious about the book as well.

"I've seen my dad read that before," Hermione said after reading the title and remembering her dad giggling when he read it. "Though I've never seen someone our age read it, is it a good book?" Naruto paled at the small smirk Kaguya wore, confirming a thought he had been dreading, old people were all perverted on some level, and Kaguya was no exception, even if she was now physically the same age as him.

'_My peaceful train ride was ruined,'_ Naruto mentally cried as he stood along with the other first years in the great hall, as they were preparing to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, which were named after the four founders of the school.

After Hermione's inquiry about the book, Kaguya began explaining it to her in great detail, causing the girl to lose a lot of blood from the perverted images that were filling her head thanks to Kaguya, before she passed out; once she had regained consciousness Hermione had ranted about perverts and indecency, and disrespect, before a smirking Kaguya informed her that Naruto was the author of the book, as well as the author of the his original book, romance of the five kingdoms, which was basically a fictional story of what he thought his life could have been had he had his parents in the shinobi world.

Upon hearing he was the author, Hermione had spent an hour begging him to sign her the first two books, Romance under the Black Sun and Romance in the dancing Wind, before she began to berate him on writing the Ichi Ichi series, though she became rather quiet after Kaguya shoved a copy into the girls hand; after that the only noise was the sound of the two giggling perversely every five minutes, and once they had gotten through the first book, they repeated the process with the next three volumes.

'_I just hope the food's good,'_ Naruto moaned as the sorting hat, which Professor McGonagall had brought out, finished its song about the schools founding, before McGonagall began reading of a list of name's.

"Edwards, Kaguya," at the name the whole hall fell silent as Kaguya walked towards the hat with the grace of true royalty, her school robes flowing around her with every step, drawing the eyes of every boy in the school, though when she sat on the stool her eyes locked onto Naruto's.

With a small smirk and a wink at Naruto, Kaguya allowed the hat to be placed on her head, before she began a short conversation with the hat.

"Gryffindor," the hat called after about five minutes of silence, causing the whole of Gryffindor to cheer at getting the daughter of the Prince and granddaughter of the Queen in their house.

A few names later Hermione was also placed in Gryffindor which was soon followed by Sasuke going to Slytherin then it was his turn.

"Potter, Naruto," once again the entire hall fell silent again as Naruto made his way up to the sorting hat, sitting on the stool and catching the eyes of Kaguya, smirked as the hat fell over his eyes.

"_So, Naruto Potter has finally come, to Hogwarts,"_ a voice said inside Naruto's head. _"Or should I call you Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"_It's Potter,"_ Naruto said in slight annoyance. _"And if you say anything, I will destroy you."_

"_No need for threats, your wife and friend already saw to that,"_ the hat shuddered at what Kaguya had said she would do to him.

"_So are you going to place me in Gryffindor with Kaguya or what?"_ Naruto asked impatiently.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted out after a few seconds of silence in order to build up suspense.

The whole of the great hall erupted in cheers as the Gryffindors celebrated getting 'the boy that lived' placed in their house; with a small smirk on his face Naruto left the stool and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Kaguya, who nodded her head at him while two red headed kid, who introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley, patted him on the back good naturedly.

For nearly five minutes the Gryffindor table cheered, since they had gotten the Granddaughter to the queen of England and the boy who lived; once the cheering had ended McGonagall finished the sorting before Dumbledore gave a small speech, waving his arms at the end, causing the feast to appear.

"Man this stuff is good," Naruto said as he dug through the pile of food he had piled onto his plate, getting strange looks from everyone around him aside from Kaguya.

"You're going over bored again Naruto," Kaguya said a she cut into her stake, not even looking at the blonde shinobi.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto glanced around and noticed a few people looking at him strangely; with a sheepish chuckle Naruto slowed down hi eating to a reasonable pace, though he still had a pile of food.

"How can you eat so much?" Hermione asked looking at the mountain of food that was on Naruto's plate, which he had refilled after Kaguya told him to slow down.

"I have a very high metabolism," Naruto said with a small embarrassed grin.

"That's an understatement, Naruto," Kaguya said as the both finished their fifth stake in less than five minutes, getting wide eyes from everyone who had been watching them eat.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto went back to eating his food while talking to those around him as everyone broke into conversations, the older students talking about their summers while the first years began to talk about their families.

Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and said a few more words, mainly a few warnings against going into the forest and the third floor corridor, which caught the attention of the three shinobi, before he dismissed them to their dormitory.

"First year, first years follow me," said a red headed boy named Percy, who was one of the people that Naruto had followed onto the platform.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" Naruto asked Kaguya as they followed the other first years up to their dormitory.

"It's big, and full of power, surprisingly," Naruto nodded in agreement; he could feel the magical energy flowing through the old castle like it flows through a person, which told him that like the founders had, like the sorting hat, given this place a mind and will of its own.

"I agree, though my question is how?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue, though I'm sure we'll figure it out as time goes by," nodding her head in agreement, the two turned to 'listen' to Percy as he told them about the password to get into the dormitory.

Once everyone was inside the dormitory Percy once again began explaining things to them, telling them where to find their dorm rooms before turning to leave, only to run face first into a door that had a note on it.

"Where did this door come from?" Percy asked taking the note of, which was addressed to Kaguya, whom he handed it to waiting patiently for her to read it.

Confused, Kaguya opened the letter and read it, before smirking a little and handing it to Naruto, confusing everyone else.

'To Mrs. Kaguya Edwards

This room has been requested specifically for you and Mr. Potter by the queen herself; inside you will find two beds, a kitchen area, a bathroom with a large tub, and a living area for both of you to share.

The queen also asks that I remind you that you are to take Mr. Potter to meet her on the first weekend of the school term; a flue port will be prepared for both you departure and return; also, I hope that this is a good way to show Mr. Potter that I am willing to gain his trust and hope we can see each other as allies in the years to come.

Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

P.S. I have also given you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy permission to roam the corridors after hours, as well as access to the forbidden section in the library.'

"Wow that was nice of him," Naruto said with a small grin after reading the note.

"Yes, it was," Kaguya said with narrowed eyes, which sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

"Well better get to bed, don't want to be late for classed in the morning," Naruto said running into the room, followed by Kaguya, who slammed the door in everyone's face, before locking it.

"So, you going to tell me what the old man meant in the letter?" Kaguya asked as she moved over to her trunk and began sorting through her things, looking for a night gown.

"*Sigh* I was waving goodbye to Hermione after getting our school supplies when I sensed Dumbledore, he asked how I knew so much about the magical world and told him that if he could earn my trust by the end of the year that I would tell him a little about myself," Kaguya stared at him for a few seconds before sighing, she should have known he would do something like this. "And what about you, what did you say that would make the Queen of England want to meet me?"

"When I was five grandma caught me training with my chakra, and since I did and still do trust her, I told her about myself, my past, the war, the Jubi and about you," Kaguya had her back to him so as not to meet his eyes. "At first she was surprise but she believed me after I showed her my Byakugan and a few jutsu; after that she asked me more about you, so I told her what I knew of you and the fact that we were connected on a deep level, so she said that when I find you, I'm suppose to take you to meet her and she would legally marry us in this world, even if we are physically young."

She flinched as Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and relaxed as he pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me Kaguya," he said kissing her cheek, causing her to blush at the affection; she had never really had this kind of affection after she ate the Shinju fruit, sure she married and had two kids but that was more out of a since of pride and responsibility, not any kind of love, seeing as her 'husband' had feared her more than anything, though Naruto didn't fear her, which caused her to smile, knowing he actually loved her, even if he didn't know her and she had tried to kill him in the shinobi world. "Now we should probably get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us."

Nodding in agreement, she headed to the bathroom and changed into her night gown, while Naruto changed into his pajama pants, leaving him shirtless; once she was done changing, Kaguya gave Naruto a small peck on the lips before heading towards her bed, leaving a blushing Naruto, since he wasn't exactly use to this kind of affection either.

**Thank's for reading an please leave lots of reviews.**

**Pairings**

**NarutoxKaguyax?x?X?**

**SasukeX?X?X?**

**I would like to hear who should be with Sasuke and Naruto and why they should be, I plan to give both of them a small Harem of three or four girls, no more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people here's a new story I thought I would try out, I hope you enjoy**.****

"talking"

'thinking'

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto or any other anime/manga/books used in this story**

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he looked over at Naruto, who was slumped against the desk as they waited for their first potions class of the year to start; it was also the first class that Gryffindor and Slytherin had together.

"Fun night?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as Naruto glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't even start with me Malfoy, I'm not in the mood," Naruto growled out with an angry glare.

After waking up that morning Naruto had been confronted by the Gryffindor branch of the Kaguya fan club, which had been formed during the welcoming feast the previous night, and they had demanded to know what his relationship with Kaguya was.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Sasuke glanced at Kaguya, who was sitting at the desk in front of them with Hermione, with a questioning gaze.

"He was confronted by my fan club this morning who demanded to know our relationship, when he refused to talk to them one of the older members pointed his wand at him, he reacted by petrifying the boy," Kaguya said as if it happened every day, since she had a strange feeling it would start to become a regular occurrence over the year.

"So that's what happen, guess I shouldn't be surprised," Sasuke said shaking his head, he knew that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, he just wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

"You're really pushing your luck Malfoy," Naruto growled getting a smirk from Sasuke. "By the way, how was your first night here?" Sasuke gained a reddish tint to his cheeks and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, missing the vulpine like grin that appeared on Naruto's face.

"So, something did happen," Sasuke flinched told Naruto he was right, now all he had to do was find out what.

"Naruto, if you don't drop it, I'll shove a Chidori up your ass," Sasuke hissed so low that only Naruto could hear him, causing Naruto to raise his hands in defeat.

"Does that mean you're going to stop bugging me then?" Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding, getting a victorious smirk from Naruto.

"Stupid annoying fox," Naruto smirked at that since he took Sasuke's muttering as an ok the find out what made him blush like he did.

Turning to glance around the room, Naruto noticed a Slytherin girl who kept glancing at Sasuke and blushing before looking away.

With his fox like grin in place, Naruto moved over to her with a smirk on his face, since they were still waiting for Professor Snape to arrive.

"Hay, your Daphne Greengrass right?" Daphne nodded her head, confused as to why a Gryffindor was talking to her. "Any clue what happened to Sasuke last night, I asked him who his first night here was and he just blushed and looked away," Daphne blushed brightly at the causing Naruto to smirk, which grew as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who was seething.

"So what did happen last night," Daphne looked at him and froze as Naruto quickly flashed his Sharingan, hypnotizing her and erasing her memory of the Sharingan at the same time.

"Last night, I was introducing myself to Sasuke, when Pansy pushed me and I fell onto Sasuke, kissing him on the lip," she said in an emotionless tone, before blinking her eyes as the control broke, causing Naruto to grin like Christmas had come early.

"So that's what happened," Naruto turned to smirk at Sasuke who was literally seething with rage. "Thanks for telling me that, and in return I'm going to tell you," he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Sasuke loves tomatoes, he'll eat them with **anything**," Daphne's face went nuclear at that while a smirking Naruto moved back to his seat next to Sasuke, who looked like he was trying not to activate his Sharingan in anger.

"I am going to kill you," Sasuke ground out through gritted teeth while Naruto chuckled at him.

"Don't worry, I think it's goo you got a girlfriend on your first night here," Kaguya raised an eyebrow at Naruto's statement before glancing over at Daphne, who was still bright red, and connecting the dots, gaining a small grin of her own.

"Don't even start Kaguya," Kaguya simply gave him a knowing smirk as she turned around and faced the front as Snape entered the classroom.

"Man that was a complete waste of time," Naruto grumbled as he sat down to lunch with between Hermione and Kaguya. "I mean come on, all Snape did was ask me questions about potions, before getting mad when I answer all of them right and McGonagall just had us copy note's, I mean what's up with that."

"*Sigh* Naruto, we're first year students, it's not like they're going to start of teaching us advanced magic right of the bat," Kaguya said as Hermione glanced out from over her book.

"I know, but I just wish it was a little more exciting," he sighed as he poked at his lunch; he was actually hoping to learn something he didn't actually know already.

"Well, maybe they'll teach us something interesting later on in the year, you have to remember it is only the first day," Hermione said, basically just repeating Kaguya's words causing Naruto to grown, before a small smirk made its way to his face, which caught Kaguya's attention.

"Naruto, what's with that smirk," Kaguya asked hesitantly, catching Hermione's attention.

"You remember my new friends who were so kind to me this morning?" Kaguya nodded slowly at the question. "Well, they've been glaring at me all morning and I'm really sick of it, so before lunch I decided to give them all a small present, and they're all coming this way," the two girls all raised an eyebrow before the doors to the great hall opened to reveal nearly twenty Gryffindor boy's, each wearing frilly pink dresses, the all had green skin, bright yellow hair, and orange teeth, which were gritted in anger.

The whole hall stopped at the sight of the twenty Gryffindors standing at the entrance, before everyone erupted into laughter, many of the older students turning to look at two third year Gryffindor's who were laughing just as hard as everyone else.

"You know George, me thinks we have a rival in the pranking area," said one of the twins getting a nod from the other.

"I do believe you are right Fred, though the question as to who this master mind is remains to be seen" said the now named George, cementing the fact in everyone's mind that they did not perform the prank.

"Tis a mystery to be solved, to find this genius of the art, and challenge him to a prank war that will be remembered throughout the history of Hogwarts," Fred said as a gleam of challenge appeared in Naruto's eye, which Kaguya saw, causing her to sigh.

"To the owner of this masterpiece of a prank, I Fred Weasley," "And I George Weasley, challenge you to a prank war of epic proportions," the twins declared as a wide grin spread across Naruto's face, which sent a chill down everyone's spin, including the Weasley twins.

With a small snap of his fingers, fireworks shot into, surprising a number of students, before exploding, spelling out the message, 'Challenge Excepted, Find Me If You Can, Until Then I Shall Show Everyone Why I Am The Prank King' when the message faded away a loud bang erupted throughout the hall as smoke covered everyone, before vanishing to show everyone, including the teachers, wearing pink frilly dresses, with bright orange hair, purple skin, and lime green teeth.

"So why did you color yourself as well?" Kaguya asked in a low undertone, as she sat next to a still purple Naruto in their first charms class, the rest of the class was also purple, seeing as not even Dumbledore could get rid of the coloring, not that he seemed to try very hard.

"You heard the twins; they're going to do whatever they can to find out who pulled these pranks, don't want to make it too easy for them," he smiled at the annoyed look Kaguya was giving him, which was mirrored by Hermione.

"So how do we get this paint of?" Kaguya asked in a sickly sweat voice that said 'tell me or else', causing Naruto to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Water," both girls gave him a deadpanned look, glanced at each other then back at Naruto before smacking him in the back of the head.

"You could have told us that sooner," Hermione said as Flitwick came into the room to begin their first class.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about this sooner," Kaguya said as Naruto followed her and Hermione into their room in the Gryffindor tower, Kaguya had literally dragged Hermione into their room in order for the two girls to use their private bath since class's were over for the day.

"I said I was sorry," Naruto sighed as Kaguya dragged Hermione to the bathroom and closed the door.

"I know you did but that does not mean you will be escaping punishment," she said through the door, Naruto blushed a little as his super sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of their robes sliding off of their skin before hitting the floor. "So as punishment you will do all our homework for the rest of the month," Naruto paled a little at that, he already hated doing school work and she was making him do even more.

"Um, how about I do your homework for the rest of the week and make you a different kind of dessert every night?" Naruto asked, trying to compromise, he wasn't going to do any more work than he had to.

For a few minutes the two were silent on the other side of the door before Hermione spoke.

"Can you make any type of dessert?" she asked as Naruto smirked, though she couldn't see it.

"Sure can or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki," he said without thinking, before what he just said hit him and he smacked himself, and from the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Kaguya had hit herself as well at his lapse in judgment.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Kaguya said opening the door and walking up to him, wearing only a towel, Hermione was also clad in a towel. "Just for that, you're going to be making us desserts for the next month and doing our homework, and you can start now while I explain this to Hermione, since you just had to go and open you're big mouth," Naruto slowly backed away from her as she flared her Byakugan, her Rinne Sharingan opening up as well. "And you can start by making us a triple chocolate mousse cake, from scratch," Naruto nodded as she headed back to the bathroom in order to explain all of this to Hermione. "And no clones."

As the bathroom door shut Naruto fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as the thought of doing all of their homework and backing such a complex cake from scratch without his clones to help him, Kaguya was really evil.

"So you two were basically reborn into this world from another world, along with Sasuke, and you have all of your memories and skills from your previous life?" Hermione asked as her and Kaguya said at the table eating the cake while Naruto did their homework.

"Yes, originally we came from a war torn world that had a long and bloody history, the last war we had had more casualties then the world wars one, two, and the Vietnam wars all put together," Naruto said as he finished the essay the were given from McGonagall before moving to the one from Snap.

"That sounds dreadful," Hermione paled at the thought of a war that big, while she had never been in a war, and never planned to be, she had read about all of those wars during her time in the muggle school system.

"It was," Naruto said as he paused, the image of Neji being impaled in front of him flashing through his mind, along with everyone else that had died during the war. "Though that was from that world and we're now in this one, while we may still remember them, there's nothing we can do about what happened or is happening in that world, all we can do is live our lives in this world."

"He's right, since we were reborn here we no longer have any ties to that world, aside from our memories and abilities, so there's no reason for us to think about our past," Kaguya said enjoying the rich flavor of the cake; while Naruto may be an idiot and blabbed about their secrets before they were ready, he was a great cook, especially when it came to desserts.

"So that's why you two know each other, from your old world?" the two shinobi glanced at each other.

"Yeah, though our relationship is a little more complex than just coming from the same world," Kaguya said with remorse in her voice, before she began to tell Hermione all about her their world, more then she had done in the bathroom, from her eating the Shinju fruit and being sealed by her own son's, to being released thanks to Zetsu's manipulation throughout history, she even told her about how the two became bond on a spiritual level when she accidentally kissed him.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Hermione said as everything she had just been told began to sink in, her first true friends had actually been reborn from another world with all their memories and abilities intact. "Can you tell me the truth, are you only telling me this now because Naruto said something or are you telling me this because we're friends?"

"We are friends, of that you can be sure," Naruto said moving over to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a hug. "And we were planning to tell you all of this, just not so soon, and it's not because we don't like you, but because we didn't know if we could trust you."

"What do you mean, wouldn't telling me this and making sure I don't tell show more trust in me?" Naruto blinked at that, it did make more sense.

"You're right that would have shown more trust in you, but you have to understand, the world we came from was all about secrets, and even though we are now in this new world, somethings are so ingrained into us that it's just second nature for us," the three jumped and turned to the window to see Sasuke sitting on the open window, glaring at Naruto.

"Hay Sasuke, how long have you been there?" Naruto asked standing up and slowly moving towards the door.

"Long enough to know that you blew our plan of keeping everything under wraps until we knew if we could trust them or not," he said activating his Sharingan and glaring at a sweating Naruto as he backed towards the door. "Kaguya, could you teleport us to an empty field so I can take punish Naruto for being a dobe," Kaguya glanced at him for a second before snapping her fingers, causing all four of them to appear in a large open field.

"Have fun, just try not to kill each other, again," she said getting another slice of cake, while Sasuke, his Rinne Sharingan fully activated, charged at Naruto who began running in the opposite direction.

"Um, are you sure Naruto's going to be alright?" Hermione asked looking at where Naruto and Sasuke had run of to, before shielding her eyes as a large dragon made of thunder roared as it dove out of the sky, causing a huge explosion.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Kaguya placed another slice of cake on Hermione's plate. "Thought you do realize that you have to keep this all a secret no one can know about this unless one of use gives you permission to, do you understand?" Hermione nodded her head at that.

"*Sigh* look Hermione, we're not trying to keep you out, but you have to understand, we're trying to keep everything about us under wraps for a reason, this world isn't ready for the type of power we possess, if word of our power's got out, people would panic, the wizarding community would label us as dark wizards, like Voldemort, an send people after us, people who we would kill in order to protect ourselves and those precious to use," Kaguya said seriously getting a nod of understanding from Hermione.

"Don't worry, I understand," she said trying to ignore the loud explosions around her. "Though I do have one question," Kaguya raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to ask her question. "Can you teach me to do things like them, it would be fascinating to be able to do some of the things you told me about, walking on walls, walking on water, breathing fire, or holding lightning in my hand, it would be fascinating to learn."

Kaguya chuckled at the stars shining in Hermione's eyes; she truly wanted to learn how to use Chakra and knowing Naruto he was probably going to activate her chakra core.

"I'll talk to Naruto about it later, but for now we should be getting back, Naruto still has our assignment from Flitwick to write," Kaguya smirked as Sasuke, who had lost his shirt, walked up to them dragging a smoking Naruto behind him.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him," Sasuke said dropping Naruto of in front of a wide eye Hermione. "Though he will be sore for a while," he sat down and grabbed a piece of cake while Kaguya teleported them all back to the room. "So what did you decide?"

"We're going to trust Hermione with our secret," Kaguya took a bight of the cake. "She has agreed to keep it a secret and not tell anybody, though she wants to learn how to use chakra."

"And knowing the dobe he's probably going to activate he chakra core without a second thought," Sasuke said as Naruto sat in a chair next to Kaguya.

"Show's what you know Teme," Naruto glared at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow. "I told her that if she could keep our secret for the rest of the week then she could come with us to meet the queen and I would activate her chakra core then," both Kaguya and Sasuke blinked, that was actually pretty smart.

"And she agreed to this?" Kaguya said looking around the room and noticing that Hermione was already gone.

"Of course, and she said that she would see us in the morning at breakfast before heading off to bed," he smirked as the other two looked at a clock hanging on a nearby wall, showing them it was two in the morning.

"Guess I should be heading back to my room as well, see you both in the morning," Sasuke said stretching and heading to the window.

"See yeah Teme," Naruto smirked causing Sasuke to pause at the window. "Oh and try to get a girlfriend while you're here, I know that Daphne like's you a lot."

With a small blush across his cheeks, Sasuke hopped out the window, leaving the two alone, both of whom smiled at each other before heading to bed, both wondering what would come with Hermione knowing their secret.

**Thank's for reading an please leave lots of reviews.**

**Pairings**

**NarutoxKaguyax?x?X?**

**SasukeX?X?X?**

**I would like to hear who should be with Sasuke and Naruto and why they should be, I plan to give both of them a small Harem of three or four girls, no more.**


End file.
